Classification: The present invention relates to a new Prunus persica (L.) Batschxe2x80x94Peach.
Variety denomination: The new plant has the varietal denomination xe2x80x98Plapiomelxe2x80x99.
The new variety of Peach tree was created in a breeding program by crossing two parents; in particular, by crossing as seed parent a variety designated xe2x80x9889-062xe2x80x99 (unpatented) and as pollen parent a variety designated xe2x80x9891-002xe2x80x99 (unpatented). Both, female and male, are components of a parent collection from a selection made between plants issued from seeds got in a free pollination in a population of different origin done in 1989 and 1991. Both parental varieties are property and have not been commercialized.
The seeds resulting from this controlled hybridization were germinated in a greenhouse in the spring of 1995 and planted in a field on the farm of La Mogalla in Cartaya (Huelva), Spain, 7xc2x0 W., 37xc2x0 N., 45 feet elevation. The seedlings fruited during the Spring of 1997, one designated xe2x80x9895.03.003-P,xe2x80x99 (unpatented) was selected for its low chilling requirement (250 to 300 hours) early to mid-season ripening, attractive fruit shape and color, yellow flesh, medium-high firm fruit, and good fruit quality. During 1998, the original plant selection was propagated asexually, at the above noted location, by budding onto standard Peach rootstock variety designated xe2x80x98GF-677xe2x80x99 (non patented) and a test plot of 4 plants was established.
The new variety has been asexually multiplied several times since 1999 at this location by budding onto the standard Peach rootstock variety designated as xe2x80x98GF-677xe2x80x99 (unpatented) and no incompatibility with Peach rootstock has occurred following budding. During all asexual reproduction, the characteristics of the original plant have been maintained and no aberrant phenotypes have appeared.
The new Peach tree variety differs from its parents and other known cultivars of Peach Trees by producing clingstone fruits with a low chilling requirement (250 to 300 hours) and an early to mid-season ripening date. The fruits of the new variety are ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment between approximately May 30th to May 15th. These harvesting dates are approximately 25 days earlier than the harvest dates of the commercial Peach variety xe2x80x98Vistaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,549), approximately 13 days earlier than the harvest dates of the commercial Peach variety xe2x80x98Redhavenxe2x80x99 (unpatented), approximately 15 days earlier than the harvest dates of the commercial peach variety xe2x80x98Rich Ladyxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,290), and approximately 20 days later than the harvest dates of the commercial peach variety xe2x80x98Rich Mayxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,432).
xe2x80x98Plapiomelxe2x80x99 differs from Peach trees of xe2x80x98Vista,xe2x80x99 xe2x80x98Rich Mayxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Rich Ladyxe2x80x99 by its lower chilling requirement (200 to 300 hours); whereas xe2x80x98Vistaxe2x80x99 has a 700 to 800 hour chilling requirement; xe2x80x98Rich Mayxe2x80x99 has a 800 to 900 hour chilling requirement; and xe2x80x98Rich Ladyxe2x80x99 has a 750 to 850 hour chilling requirement.
xe2x80x98Plapiomelxe2x80x99 produces round shaped clingstone fruit with a slightly apical tip; whereas xe2x80x98Vistaxe2x80x99 produces semi-freestone fruit with an ovoid shape; xe2x80x98Rich Mayxe2x80x99 produces more firm, ovoid shaped fruit with a strong apical tip. The fruit of xe2x80x98Rich Ladyxe2x80x99 also have an ovoid shape.
The surface of the fruit of the new variety is covered approximately 60% to 80% with a red over a yellow-greenish color; whereas 100% of the fruit surface of xe2x80x98Rich Ladyxe2x80x99 shows a red color.